Episode 657
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 725 (p. 14-17) Chapter 726 (p. 12-13) Chapter 727 (p. 2) Chapter 731 (p. 15) | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 4 }} "The Most Violent Fighter! Logan vs. Rebecca" is the 657th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Bartolomeo searches for Luffy while he stumbles upon the infirmary with the losers of Block C. Inside the Colosseum, Sai is being treated along with all of the other injured fighters who never knew Sai was secretly dropped into an underground chamber where all the tournament dropouts and "diseased" toys were thrown. Everyone there has no clue what Doflamingo plans on doing with them. In the Corrida Colosseum, the crowd accuses Rebecca of running around and avoiding the fight, while Rolling Logan is chasing her, knocking out other contestants in the process. Rebecca is fighting Rolling Logan while the latter tries to break her bones. He eventually grabs her and starts to squeeze her till Acilia shows up to save her and Rebecca manages to overpower Logan and has him fall out of the ring. Acilia then teams up with Rebecca to ensure her chance to reach the finals. Meanwhile, Luffy tries to get a better view of the screen while discussing the dark nature of Dressrosa with the prisoner-gladiators, when all of a sudden he encounters Bartolomeo. Long Summary Bartolomeo continues to try to find Luffy while he imagines meeting the other Straw Hats. He notices all the other fighters from previous blocks not anywhere to be found and stumbles upon a infirmary room with various Block C losers. He briefly mocks them before leaving. Meanwhile, Sai demands to know why his grandfather hasn't left the surgery yet. The guards state that he exited through a different room, which Sai accepts and profusely over-apologizes for. He takes his turn to be treated, but once on the examination table the guards open a trapdoor underneath him and drop him into a dark, vast underground chamber. As Sai's eyes adjust to the dark, he sees that everyone else who has lost in the tournament, along with countless broken toys, have likewise been dumped there. As the former contestants wonder what's going on, Chinjao vows he will hold a grudge against Doflamingo for his actions until his grandchild's generation. In the stadium, Rebecca is confronted by Rolling Logan as the audiance cheers for Logan to crush her. Logan begins his assault but Rebecca begins to run while Logan mowes over other conpetitors. He eventually gets a hold of Rebecca as the audiance cheers for Logan to kill her, but is saved at the last second by Acilia. The duo fight Logan, and Rebecca eventually causes him to fall out of the ring. Outside the prison cells, Luffy continues to cheer for Rebecca but begins to have trouble viewing her. He gets up to get a better look, and as he does he voices his concerns for Dressrosa, stating he can not help but wonder if something is amiss about the country. The prisoner-gladiators agree, stating that due to Doflamingo's rule, he has hidden the true, ugly nature of the island from his inhabitants and that losers like them are treated like living trash and are hidden away. Luffy immediately draws a parallel in his head to the Grey Terminal of his hometown of Goa Kingdom. The gladiators give him a warning to be careful as he leaves. As soon as he turns a corner into a crowded area, he is spotted by Bartolomeo, who screams and cries in admiration on finding him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **While searching for Luffy, Bartolomeo also thinks about the other Straw Hat members. ***Due to lack of poster updates during the time skip, most of the members are shown in their pre-time skip appearance. ***Sanji's face is based on his badly-drawn poster. ***Bartolomeo refers to Chopper as a doctor even though Chopper is publicly known as a pet. ***Brook is shown in his post-time skip appearance, possibly because of his noted fame from his singing career. **Bartolomeo also stumbles upon the waiting room of the medical facility beneath the colosseum. While there, he briefly agitated the disqualified participants. **Rolling Logan receiving cheers from the audience while asking how to break Rebecca. **The convict gladiators explained to Luffy the story about how they came to admire Rebecca. One of them is about to tell the tale of a fateful night, but Luffy declined. **While running from Rolling Logan, Rebecca dropped her sword and was caught in his grip until Acilia came to her rescue. **Acilia fighting Rolling Logan. *In the manga, Rolling Logan was defeated by Hakuba. In the anime, Rebecca makes him fall out of the ring. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation